Little Emotions
by Pricat
Summary: In this unique but short story, the emotions are little kids and it's up to Shy to take care of them until they can get back to normal
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This short story is inspired by the recent chapter of Emotion Siblings where Shy dreamt the other emotions turned into little kids and he had to take care of them.**

 **In this story, the emotions except for Shy turn into little kids meaning Shy has to take care of them until they're back to normal but it's gonna be cute.**

* * *

It was morning in Headquarters but Shy was curious waking up hearing giggles as he rubbed sleep from his eyes seeing his siblings there but something was different, as Tney were acting like five year olds which was intresting wondering how it had happened and why he wasn't growing down, which was good because they would need somebody taking care of them in this state like a sitter, until he could figure out how to get them back to normal.

He saw his brothers and sisters growing down in height to that of kids but Shy was staring at Disgust like that because she looked adorable but Fear was upset.

"Something's wrong with us!" he said sounding squeaky.

"Guys you okay, are you sick?" Shy asked.

"Nope Uncle Shy, we feel ready to play!" Joy said.

Shy saw that his siblings were growing down into kids plus Anger was stuffing his face like normal but cuddling Mr Sprinkles and not caring if the others saw.

"Shy, we feel funny, but good." Sadness said.

"Yes we are beginning to feel younger, doofus!" Anger said glowing, turning into a five year old with baby teeth making Shy in awe but saw the others glow and grow down into five year olds giggling and little Fear was upset.

"Aww, it's okay as things will be okay." Shy said cuddling him.

Little Joy smiled because it was cute but she wondered why they were not stuck like this because Riley needed them.

* * *

Later after waking up Shy saw that his siblings were five year olds which was cute but knew things were going to get intresting hoping this wouldn't affect Riley but he could take care of his siblings and keep Riley okay, since she still was a kid.

He heard Fear scared because Joy was running around like a speeding bullet hiding behind Shy.

"It's okay little guy, as she's just being herself, plus she doesn't mean harm." Shy told him.

Fear began to relax going to play but Anger was being rough and tumble like pulling Disgust's braids making her upset which bothered Shy.

"Hey, we don't do that!" Shy said scaring both emotion youngsters.

"She started it!" Anger said pointing at Disgust.

"It was your fault Anger, you were pulling her hair which is naughty." Shy told him putting him in time out making Disgust happy hugging Shy's leg.

It made Shy happy because he thought his wife like this was adorable.


	2. Helping Take Care Of Them

**A/N**

 **Here's more mischief and hope people enjoy.**

 **Little Joy is very hyper and not wanting to take her nap but her siblings help out along with Shy.**

* * *

"Get back here Joy it's nap time, not run around Headquarters like a bullet time!" Shy said as his other age regressed siblings were watching amused especially Anger because Shy had taken little Disgust's side but Disgust and Shy's kids Crystal and Gust were curious.

"Can't catch me, big kid!" Joy said giggling racing around like a bullet.

"Isn't Joy sleepy, like we are?" Fear asked Shy.

Disgust was curious about the two baby emotions which made Shy wonder if she remembered Tney were married.

"I'm not married, I'm just a kid." Disgust told him.

"Oh boy we're doomed!" Shy said making her curious.

The others were seeing Shy use music which was calming Joy down making her sleepy seeing them go into the break room which was like their bedroom as he was tucking tnem in, kissing their heads but not Anger's in case it was hot from his fire hair, seeing the little hot head drift off cuddling Mr Sprinkles.

He was mumbling about the Land of Doughnuts big also Candy Land making Shy smile because it was cute.

He was leaving them to take their nap but playing with Crystal and Gust and having fun hoping that what happened to his siblings would wear off soon becausBut e Riley needed them or she was doomed.

But he had an idea that even when age regressed, his siblings could still take care of her, and nobody would know!

* * *

Later after taking their naps the little emotions were playing with toys and other things but Anger was being his usual self and not wanting to share which made Shy sigh, seeing him have an accident in his pants, making Joy and Disgust grossed out, saying boys were gross.

"C'mon bro, before you stink up Headquarters." Shy told him.

After tending to Anger, he was teaching them how to use the console making his age regressed siblings curious thinking the console was one big toy seeing Riley was almost about to eat broccoli making her grossed out.

"Eww, that stuff is gross!" she said pressing a button.

Shy was relieved seeing Riley avoid the dreaded vegetable.

"Good job sweetie, you stopped her." Shy said.


	3. Goofing Around

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and know that Tomadahawk likes.**

 **In this one, Shy is taking care of his age regressed siblings plus helping them out with things.**

* * *

That night after his age regressed siblings had went to bed a,ong with Riley, Shy was doing dream duty but was hoping that even though they were age regressed, they could still do Tneir job and take care of Riley making him smile, at the dreams making him excited hearing whimpers seeing Fear there making him curious

"Hey are you okay, what's going on?" Shy asked him.

"I had a bad dream, big brother." he told him.

Shy understood comforting him but it was helping as he fell asleep carrying him. Back to Tne break room tucking him back into his bed.

* * *

The next morning they were having pancakes with smiley faces on them which made Joy's happy mood more happy putting whipped cream on it plus Anger was putting whipped cream in his mouth, making Disgust grossed out and rolling her eyes.

She was grossed out by what Anger was doing making Shy understand because this was how they normally acted when they were their normal ages.

"It's okay sweetie, we're just goofing around like normal." Shy told her.

They were having fun but helping Riley out with her day making Shy happy and helping them out because Riley needed them.

They were goofing around but playing as well which was good because they were sweet and dorks and later was putting them down for naps after lunch, which was a good thing.

He just hoped that things would be okay, because they were like family which was a good thing..

After their nap his age regressed siblings were goofing around but cuddling Shy which was making him giggle.


End file.
